Wulver
Unlike the werewolves of legends and folktales, Wulvers are usually in control of their animalistic behaviour. Wulvers and their more sinister kin, Varkolacs, are similar only in origin. Origin Wulvers and Varkolacs share a common history. Both are once-human victims of the bioweapon that was invented pre-plague to create more powerful infantry without sacrificing health or intelligence as other such compounds had. Basically, it used modified DNA from several predatory mammals (including bears, leopards, and wolves) in a viral packet that quickly mutated the hosts human cells into hybrid cells. Increased strength and stamina, along with heightened senses was what seemed to be a great success. The changes happened very quickly but could be sped up or slowed through applications of different treatments. Exposure to natural environments would increase the transformation rate two fold. If the subject was put in a room without access to fresh air or windows, the transformation would slow dramatically. The slower the reaction the more likely the subject would become a Varkolac. Unlike Wulvers, they were disobedient and overly aggressive, they would attack allies, and attempt to consume corpses. It is thought that Varkolacs are the result of loss of identity. The strong predatory insticts take over the rational thoughts of the host. Not all those tested with the virus changed the same way. About 40% of hosts had no reaction to the virus whatsoever. Another 25% would contract flu-like symptoms but recover ussually within a week. 15% of hosts would transform only partially, ending up with longer tounges, bigger teeth, or different colored hair. Only about 15% would receive the desired attributes. The last 5% of those tested became Varkolacs. //The above percentages are rough estimates based on incomplete records\\ Differences from Varkolacs Wulvers are best described as humans who look like wolves. They retain their strong wolf-like attibutes but to not fall victim to their predatory instincts as easily as Varkolacs do. Most Wulvers can talk, and they prefer to wear clothes like most civilized humans. They walk on their hind legs, and eat a variety of foods. They do not have apposable thumbs. For this reason many Wulvers live with humans to help them with certain needs. Varkolacs are usually larger and more muscular. Most of them do not have the ability to speak. They only rear up on their hind legs when in combat and usually walk and run on all four legs. While most Wulvers are silver or grey in color it seems that Varkolacs are more varied. They can be white, black, and even have patches of color, usually around their eyes. Varkolacs are carnivores and prey on deer, cattle, humans, and most other mammals. Other large prey such as Saturnites and Swamp Men seem to be more trouble than they're worth and are only hunted when the Varkolac is in dire need of food. Many Varkolacs have opposable thumbs. These appendages are not quite as developed as those of humans but are somewhat useful. Wulvers group together or with humans. They are considered equals and are not discriminated against where they live. Non-Wulver friendly settlements though can be another story. Varkolacs are solitary because they lack the pack mentality that draws Wulvers to live in close-knit groups. Neither Wulvers nor Varkolacs have any sort of kinship with wolves. Although they are superficially similar, they are two different species. The relationship is similar to that of wolves and foxes. Although foxes may have similar characteristics to wolves they are entirely different. Category:Creatures Category:Mutants